Crimson Bane
by Isolde Necrophilia
Summary: [Yuffentine][AU]Yuffie was the princess of wolves and Vincent was a vampire in the woods. When Yuffie runs away, and Vincent fins her, he lets her stay for awhile. And somehow Fate brings them together no matter how much they'll go through...
1. Part I Secret Virgin

**A/N: **I hope you like this. If you get confused, Yuffie's a werewolf. Vinnie's a vampire. Sephiroth is vampire as well. PLEASE review!  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the characters. The book, **_A Taste Of Crimson _**inspired me to write this.  
**Text: **  
Plain  
"Talking"  
_Thoughts  
**Noises  
**_Writing  
**Howls Talking**  
**Switching P.O.V.**

**

* * *

**

Crimson Bane  
Chapter One  
Yuffie

Yuffie watched in the mirror in her bedroom as the slaves tide on her dress. When they got to the waist, Yuffie took one last breathe before they pulled it so tight, she could barely breathe. Her small breasts lifted, making them look a size bigger. Another slave Put her hair back in a bun, and the last slave put on huge high heels to fit. When they were done, Yuffie looked like proper lady. Ha. Don't get used to this.

She was in a huge green dinner gown with long sleeves Victorian style. Make-up was provided, light green eye shadow, lipstick, and blush.

Then Yuffie's mother came in. She was the Great Dame Alfa, powerful over the humans, vampires, and other packs of werewolves. She was bony with little muscle, and had long legs. Her hair was tighed into a tight bun, and her grey eyes were cold.

"Hello, Mother," Yuffie said politely. "What is tonight's event?"

"General Sephiroth is coming over, Yuffie," This paled Yuffie. Over course she knew what was going to happen after dinner. "I plan for you to marry him. He is a vampire, but has much money and power."

_Of course that's all you care about._

"Yes, mother."

"After dinner you will do what he wants, no questions about it. And Yuffie," Her mother began to walk away. "Don't tell him about your virginity."

_Because it will bring you great shame…_

Yuffie nodded. "When is dinner?"

"In a few minutes. I believe your father is talking to him in the dining room, come."

---

When Yuffie entered the dining room, she saw a very large table with lots of platters, two men, and four chairs. Yuffie sat at the closest one, and her mother walked around to the one across Yuffie.

Right away Yuffie knew who the two men were. One was her father, of course she could recognize him. He was a few centimeters shorter then her mother- very rare for a werewolf. He still had dark black hair with a little bit of grey in it. Her father was very fat, and was a little bit kinder then her mother.

Then of course, the other man had to be General Sephiroth. Yuffie had heard about him, his legendary sword, his long silver hair.

Yuffie glanced at him, careful not to "stare" at him. He did indeed have long silver silk hair, pale skin, green eyes, and a dark suit.

"Hello, General Sephiroth," Her mother greeted more warmly then she did to Yuffie. Yuffie forced a smile, and Sephiroth smiled as well.

"Hello to you as well, your highness. Please call me Sephiroth. 'General' is not needed."

"Very well then. How are you doing this evening?"  
"Wonderful. I was talking to your husband about you lovely daughter, here." He brought up his future wife.

**Sephiroth**

"Wonderful. I was talking to your husband about you lovely daughter, here." _Lovely indeed, _Sephiroth thought to himself, glancing at the ten-years-younger fiancé next to himself. _She is something. Very beautiful. I'm definitely looking forward to tonight. _Dirty thoughts popped into his head. A smirk followed on his lips.

"Oh?" Yuffie said, glancing up from the table. She looked at Sephiroth, her dark brown eyes burning so purely into his. "And what did my father say about me?"

"That you have the best personality," Sephiroth flirted. "and the best looks around here."

"Why thank you…"

Sephiroth chuckled. A servant came in from the kitchen quietly, and took off the tops of the platters, and began to serve the salad out first. "A lovely salad, you have the best servants around, Mrs. Kisaraski…"

**After Dinner in Yuffie's Room  
Yuffie**

After dinner, Yuffie retired to her room. Her mother was going to let Sephiroth stay for the night, then tomorrow was the wedding.

Sephiroth was in the bathroom, and Yuffie stared at her mirror.

_Is this my last few minutes as a virgin?_

_Do you want it to be? _A voice asked her inside her head. _Run, Yuffie. Then you won't have to give yourself to him, you won't have to marry him, you won't have to do anything. You can be free. **Free. **Free from your mother. Free from this life… _

"Free…" She whispered to herself. She waited a moment then she ran to the window. She opened the balcony doors, then looked down for a moment.

Her bedroom was on the third floor, a bit high then she liked it. An over whelming sickness came over her, and she felt like puking. She held it in though, and glanced at the thick rose vine that went up the castle, Maybe she could climb down it? She'd seen it in movies of course. But this might be different.

Slowly she did, picking her hand several times, but ignored the steaming agony.

She had made her way down two stories, but fell one story when the vine got thin. She broke it, and landed on her knees thankfully.

She held her breathe to hear if anyone was coming.

"_Yuffie?" _She heard Sephiroth calling her name. Yuffie panicked. She quickly got on her feet, tossing her high heels off. She could work better that way. She ran quickly across the white snow, freezing. Her breath became harder, and she started to gasp for breathe. She looked for a way to let loose the thing on her waist. (A/N: I can't remember what those are called, dang it!)

She ran to the river, which was running strong. She held her breathe, and jumped in…

**Vincent**

Meanwhile Yuffie was running away, Vincent just happened to be by the river. He dressed in a crimson cloak to keep him warm, and beneath it, dark clothes. His pale skin matched the snow, and his red eyes could beat the richest red rose. He had long raven dark hair that matched the night's colors.

Of course if you knew Vincent Valentine, then you'd be wondering, why is he here? If you asked him, he'd probably ignore you, but he was on business. Important business.

He came along the river, looking into the blue of the raging waters, small pieces of water flew in it. He watched it with admiration, and then noticed a body in it.

_A body?_

He looked again. But then he realized it was true. He reacted quickly, throwing off his came, then jumping in. He caught the person quickly, and then got them both on the surface of the water. He laid the person upon the snow, and caught his breath for a moment. Then he looked over.

The woman appeared to be in a coma. Her skin was pure what, and he knew this was not a natural thing, she looked like a werewolf or a person- not a vampire.

Then he noticed the woman was not breathing.

Immediately he did CPR. He breathed into her, then out. He repeated this several times, then she coughed. She still showed no signs of awakening. He tossed the woman over, and unlaced her thingy majig. Then she gasped for breathes a few times, and looked to Vincent.

"What are you doing?" The woman demanded.

"You were in the river, mam," He said coldly. "I saved you."

"Ah yes!" She cried, flinging her arms up. She laughed.

"Are you drunk?" Vincent asked again. Her eyebrows furrowed together. "Of course not. But what is your name, might I ask?"

"I'll tell you later. You are going to freeze to death soon anough," Vincent wrapped his cloak around the woman. "Where do you live?"

"I do not remember," The woman lied.

Vincent sighed. "You'll have to stay with me for awhile then."

**

* * *

I hope you like. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Part I I Know You

**A/N: **Thanks for your reviews! I love them very much… Please review again, and any ideas will be used. Later in the chapter, you will see Aerith. Yes, it is Aerith! And she is a cursed cat. I will get into why she is later in the story, but for now it will be unknown.  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. The book, '**_A Taste Of Crimson' _**inspired me to write this.  
**Review Shouts:  
WyvrenWing: **Thank you!  
**Starlight-Dagger: **I hope I updated soon enough! Lol. Thanks  
**generic soda: **Thanks! The plot is a bit different lol. Thank you muchly!  
**Text:  
**Plain  
"Talking"  
_Thoughts  
**Noises  
**_Writing  
**Howls Talking  
-Chaos-**  
**Switching P.O.V.**

**Crimson Bane  
Chapter Two  
Vincent**

Vincent took the young woman on his chocobo, and rode as quickly as he could to his home. The girl fell asleep after thirty minutes, and her head fell warmly into his right breast. She stayed that way until two hours later when she awoke, and mumbled something under her breathe. She leaned forward, and stared ahead of them.

"Where do you live?" The girl asked.

"About another three hours," Vincent replied.

"Oh. How wonderful," She said sarcastically.

"Have you gotten any of your memory back?" Vincent asked hopefully.

"Hmm… Not really. What is your name, anyways?"

"Vincent Valentine," Vincent said quietly. She nodded.

"My name is Yuffie Kisaragi."

_Kisaragi? What is that from? I'll have to look into it more…._

"Are you cold?" Vincent asked. –**Smart question. She shouldn't be, I mean it's only freezing cold and she was in a river for who knows how long-**

_You're alive._

**-I was sleeping, Vincent. You know demons that don't have a body can do that. So what are you going to do with miss Yuffie?-**

_Nothing you're thinking of._

_- _**Ah, Vincent. I'm awfully _hungry_.-**

_Technically it's impossible for you to be hungry._

**-We must be thinking different things then-**

Vincent blocked him out. He looked down at Yuffie who was sleeping again.

**Later At Vincent's cabin  
Yuffie**

"I'll get you another change of clothes," Vincent said to Yuffie when they got into the living room. Vincent threw a log into a fireplace, then lit a match. He waited a few moments, and then got back up again. He walked to his bedroom, and Yuffie remained in the room.

It wasn't that big, but wasn't small. It was cozy- how she liked it. The walls were made out of wood; there was a couch to the wall, then in front of it a fireplace. To the left were three shelves of gothic romance novels, and beside those was another door to the kitchen. In the kitchen was a tiny window, a small table, and two chairs. There was also a fridgerator, a counter, and some shelves with a sink.

Yuffie looked around the living room, and then walked over to the fireplace. She sat on the thick grey carpet, soaking it.

"Meow…"

Yuffie jumped. She looked over and saw a black cat with a small white spot around its left eye. It was only a kitten, and it had very thick hair. It had bi colored eyes as well.

"Aww." Yuffie cooed. She moved her fingers to the kitten, and the kitten came to her, sniffing her fingers before it rubbed its back under her hand.

"Her name is Aerith." Vincent's unexpected voice said from the hallway that leads to the bathroom and his-assuming-bedroom.

"She's pretty," Yuffie squeaked. She noticed the dark clothing in Vincent's arms.

"These are for you," Vincent tossed the clothes to her. I'll sleep on the couch tonight and tomorrow you'll have your memory back. "I'm going out for a little while; I'll be back by midnight. If you'd like to sleep, go ahead."

"No. I can take the couch this is after all your house…"

"And you are still freezing; you need a good night's sleep. Am I clear?" Vincent said coldly. Yuffie nodded.

"Okay." Vincent nodded, and then left the room, Yuffie heard the door open and close again, and then she was sure Vincent was gone. She looked at the clothes again. He had given her a pair of sweats and a black button up shirt. They were both probably going to be big for her.

With a sigh, Yuffie got up. She looked at the kitten who was attacking her toes. "I guess it's you and me, Aerith."

**11:10 PM  
Vincent**

After his dinner, Vincent quietly entered his house. He opened his living room door, and saw Yuffie lying sprawled on the floor, snoring softly. Vincent picked her up carefully, and took her into his room. He laid her down in his coffin at the corner of his room. Vincent looked at her for real this time.

She was attractive- her rosy cheeks were too familiar. She was small for a werewolf her knew that. He remembered her round eyes that were too cute to put down. Perhaps that's why he took her home.

**-Someone's becoming a real softie-**

_Shut up! _Vincent closed the coffin.

**-She'd moan so lovely, I can see it now…-**

_No._

**-Her sweet warm blood would taste so good.-**

_No. I'm not going there again. _

**-You could take her now, she'd be powerless.-**

_She's too pure for me. _

**-You can change that-**

_No… No…_

Surprisingly, Chaos fell quiet. Vincent sat on the couch, embracing the warm fire. He was cold; he had forgotten to take his cloak from Yuffie. So he hunted bad, he had only caught an owl.

He took off his boots, then his socks. Aerith came from under the couch.

"Did you see Cloud tonight?" Aerith asked.

"No. I'm not seeing him until next week." Aerith jumped onto the couch.

"You should have him over. It would be nice to see someone again. But not that I can complain much since you have the young girl over. She's nice. Where did you get her from?"

"When I went to see Tseng. I found her in a river and I took her back."

"What's her name?"

"Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Sounds familiar."

"Yes, I know," Vincent sprawled out over the couch. "I'll have to ask Cloud that when I see him."

"He'll know," Aerith agreed. The kitten curled up against Vincent's stomach. "I wish I could see him again. It's hard being immortal as a cat forever without seeing your love again."

"Yes, I know how it feels."


	3. Part I Must Be In Heaven

**A/N: **Thanks for all your reviews, I love all of my reviewers. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me and such. I hope you like this chapter! Review please!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. The book, '**_A Taste Of Crimson' _**inspired me to write this.  
**Review Shouts:  
WyvrenWing: **Yes, indeed. Lol. I hope you like the plot even more.  
**Sorceress Fujin: **I hope this fore fills you lol.  
**Roaring Flame Cat: **lol. I hope this doesn't confuse you! Thanks!  
**generic soda: **I was aiming for that- trying not to confuse anybody and such. Thanks! I hope you also like this chapter.**  
Starlight-Dagger: **lol, yes Aerith is a talking cat. Yes- Cloud is now in this chapter, so you can now see and no more waiting!  
**FinalFantasyFangirl: **Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

**Text:  
**Plain  
"Talking"  
_Thoughts  
**Noises  
**_Writing  
**Howls Talking (Dreams)  
-Chaos-**  
**Switching P.O.V.**

**Crimson Bane  
Chapter Three  
Vincent**

**Vincent walked into the haunted Japanese Styled house, hoping to find his friend. He was chasing her until she walked into here. But why was she here? How did they get into these woods? He asked himself these things as he walked further. The walls were stained with blood, He swore he heard creaking footsteps. He slid the door open, and saw the girl he was chasing. He long brown hair was tided back with a pink ribbon, her pink dress was torn and blood-stained. Vincent stared at the girl. Slowly, he called out to her. "Aerith?" She turned to face him, her neck turned 180 degrees. "AHHHH!" She screamed her fangs were large; her eyes turned black and drooped down. Something supernatural flew to him, knocking him down, twisting his neck all the way around…. **

Vincent's eyes shot open, he found himself on his floor, gasping for breathe. He felt sweat poor down his body as he looked around paranoid, and finally saw the kitten. "Aerith…" He gasped.

"AHHH!" He heard again. He turned to his bedroom, his vision was read from the dark and his vampire powers had turned on already. He moved stealthily to his room, and he opened the door. Nothing. Then he turned to the coffin where Yuffie began to scream again.

"AHHH!" Vincent opened the coffin lid. Yuffie frantically grabbed Vincent's neck, and clung to it. "Am I dead?" She whispered, crying.

"You're not dead…" He said, trying to calm her. She continued to hold onto him tight and bawl into his shoulder.

Vincent picked her up, and carried her to the living room. She calmed down a bit, and Vincent light the fireplace, making Yuffie able to see.

"You're not dead. I promise," Vincent said wearily. She continued to shake and cry. Vincent sighed, wondering what to do. "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

**-OoOoh!-**

_Shut up. You're already in trouble. _

"Y-Yeah… A-Are you sure –I-I-I'm not…"

"Yes."

"I t-t-t-think y-y-you're w-w-wrong." Vincent lay down on the couch, and Yuffie went with him. He moved his arms to hold her, and she welcomed him. "I-I-I must b-be in Heaven i-i-if I'm w-w-w-with an angel…"

Yuffie drifted off to sleep, and Vincent lay awake. _Angel? _

**A Week Later…  
Yuffie**

Yuffie sat by the fire, petting Aerith. She had gotten used to this schedule, Wake up in the mornings with some sort of meat on the counter, warm up by the fire, read her book, **_A Taste Of Crimson, _**run around the cabin several times, throw snowballs at small animals that came by, then go back in, warm back up, then Vincent would come back from who knows where.

But today was a little bit different for Yuffie. Vincent was an hour late. And Yuffie was hungry- very hungry.

Yuffie walked into the kitchen where there was no visible food. She looked into the counter- some bread, pancake mix, three frying pans, and vegetable oil. She took these things out, then looked into the fridge. In there were some eggs and milk. Not exactly the best smelling milk ever, but this was Yuffie's hunger.

She looked at the ingredients she had before her. Her mother never taught her how to cook, nor would the slaves answer her when she talked to them. Now this experience would be pure instinct.

Yuffie got the bread, a frying pan, and the vegetable oil out. She put the frying pan on the stove and heated the vegetable oil on it. 5Then she put two slices of bread on it. Piece of cake… now for the rest of it!  
---

"Aerith- drive for it!" Yuffie screamed, and the "French Toast" exploded, making a mess all over in the kitchen. The cat meowed and ducked behind Yuffie. Yuffie screamed again, covered her head and expected something to hit her. Instead she heard the door open, and some one frantically turn everything off. Yuffie looked up to see Vincent look back at her. He shook his head, then sighed.

"Hey, Vinnie!" Yuffie said nervously. Yes Vinnie was the nickname she picked out. It was too much work to say 'Vincent'.

"Yuffie, what did you do to my kitch- and why does it smell so bad?" Vincent gagged at the smell.

"I don't know, what did you do to your eggs?" Yuffie asked, getting out from behind the table, stepping in something soggy with her bare foot. "Oooh! Eeew!"

"Let's get this cleaned up, in two hours I have some friends coming over for important business," Vincent said, grabbing a broom, mop, washrag, and sponge. "I was late because I went shopping. I got more food since you'll probably be here for awhile. I also got you some clothes because I'm sick of you wearing mine. I also got some feminine products for you," Vincent said reading her mind. Yuffie blushed slightly when he mention 'feminine products.'

"Thanks…" She mumbled.

"Also when I have my company come over I'd appreciate it if you left us alone. They'll be here for business matters."

"Where to?" She asked, taking the sponge and began to wipe down the table.

"Outside somewhere."

"'Kay," Yuffie agreed. She could be in her wolf form and catch some birds or something for a snack. No problem.

**Later That Day  
Vincent**

"Hello, Cloud and Reno. Please take a seat." Vincent said when he heard a knock on the door. Earlier Yuffie had left, she decided to explore a bit while it was still light out.

The blonde came inside Vincent's cabin, and took off his coat. He brushed off some of the snow, then took off his boots. Reno did the same as well, and they both went into the living room and sat down on the couch, warming up from their two-hour trip.

"What has been going on recently with the council?' Vincent asked immediately.

"Not much. Everything has been frantic ever since the princess's disappearance," Cloud said. He ran his hand through his spiky hair. "It's been completely nuts, the Great Dame Alfa has been blaming anyone who seems the least suspicious. General Sephiroth is changing his plans. Instead of marrying her and taking over the wolves he's planning on attacking right now since they're weak."

"I think everyone's lost their minds," Reno said flatly.

"Nobody wants to know what you think. It's the perfect time to take back the empire form the wolves. Then everything will be as it was one thousand years ago., The wolves will be our slaves and the humans our food."

Vincent glanced at Aerith. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Is that all? What are we supposed to do?"

"Keep on the lookout for Yuffie Kisaragi. We can hold her ransom and it will be even easier to take over…."

**-Aww Yuffie's the princess. Don't tell them, Vincent. Listen to me this time.-**

_I know. I was thinking the same thing. _

**-That's scary.-**

_Yes, I know._

Vincent remained quiet. "Do you know anything?" Reno asked, slightly suspicious.

"No."

"'Kay. What's been going on around here?" Reno asked looking round to find any change what-so-ever. Vincent was thankful he had put away all the groceries.

"Nothing. I'm rather tired tonight though, so I'll see you next week," Vincent said coldly as she showed them to the door.

"'Kay Later, Valentine."

Vincent made sure the two men had left before he met up with Aerith.

"CAV meeting, now. What should we do with Yuffie?"

"Don't give her to the vampires… but it's dangerous to keep her around here where Reno and Cloud might see her," Aerith said.

**-And it's dangerous for you.-**

"I was thinking the same thing… in five days is my next day off so I'll take her back to the castle where her mother and father will take care of her."

"Anything else?"

"What do you mean?"

"You should tell them about the assault. It would protect Yuffie-"

"I would be a traitor to my own kind!" Vincent roared at Aerith. "I don't want to go there again."

"Vinnie! I;'m back!" Yuffie yelled throughout the room, causing Vincent to jump. She came into the room whereVincent and Aerith were staring at her.

"Yeah…?"

"Nothing," Vincent said. I'm going out, I didn't hunt on my way back." Vincent said, and excused himself form Yuffie's presence.

**That Night  
Aerith**

Aerith curled against the side of the open coffin. She was going to remain awake until Vincent would come back. She silently cried to herself, _What's happened to Cloud? How could he do that? If only I could talk to him… if only I could turn back time. _


	4. Part I Half Breed

**A/N: **Thanks to all my reviews. Though I would really love some ideas for this.I have many that I'm still using but I'd like to add more and such to see what you reviewers want. So PLEASE give me some ideas! Also This is a very short chapter- but it's probaly not going to happen again. I love you people very much! Review!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. The book, '**_A Taste of Crimson' _**inspired me to write this.  
**Review Shouts:  
Starlight-Dagger: **Yeah, evil Cloud. Super Updates?  
**Final FantasyFangirl: **Thanks! I never imagined Yuffie to be the best cook ever…  
**shikaku zetsumei: **Thanks. I'm glad my story's improving. I hope this chapter isn't confusing as well…  
**chaotic pink chocobo: **Thanks!  
**generic soda: **Thanks! The chapters aren't going to come out as fast when I get my PS2 fixed. (The only reason it's broken is cuz I play it an average of 9 hours a day) lol.  
**Sorceress Fujin: **Yes Mistress. Lol. Whips scare me!

**Text:  
**Plain  
"Talking"  
_Thoughts  
**Noises  
**_Writing  
**Howls Talking (Dreams)  
-Chaos-**  
**Switching P.O.V.**

**Crimson Bane  
Chapter Four  
Yuffie**

Yuffie was awoken when she heard Vincent slam the door about four o'clock in the morning. She kept listening to his strange way of pacing.

_This isn't Vincent's way of walking. _She told herself quietly. She slid off the couch and changed into her wolf form. She was ready for whenever the burglar was going to come in. She growled, and got low to the ground. Then she heard the knob turn. She bared her teeth- Then she saw the man enter the room. She pounced, snarling in the air. She bit the man on his shoulder, breaking the skin. Her teeth went deep into his skin, and then man grabbed her neck, and ripped her off him. He bit her neck, sinking his fangs into her vein. She whimpered, and clawed at him. When he kept sucking, She grew weak, and changed back into her human form.

Then man recognized her, and stopped. He dropped her almost lifeless on the floor.

"Yuffie… no…" The man sank to his knees. Yuffie didn't recognize him. All she cared about was that she was going to die if something didn't happen… if he turned her- made her a half breed then she'd live. And be damned forever. But she didn't want to die tonight…

**Vincent**

Vincent sank to his knees. He was unsure of what to do…

**-Turn her.-**

_She'd hate me if I did that._

**-Ask her.-**

"Yuffie…" Vincent whispered in her ear. "Do you trust me?"

"Y…e…sss…" She croaked. Vincent nodded to himself. He brought his wrist to his fangs, and bit. Warm thick blood started to come out, and he put it to Yuffie's mouth. Drops dripped onto her tongue slowly. Yuffie savored the taste, and drank the thick blood. Then she wanted more.

**Yuffie**

_More,_ the voice told her in the back of her mind. _More! Must… have… more…_

Yuffie raised her hands weakly to his wrist, and sucked on it slowly. More blood came into her mouth, and still she wanted more. She sucked on the holes more and more, until Vincent was in deep pain. He let out a gasp of air, and pulled away from her. Yuffie looked at him for a moment before the pain came.

Her mouth hurt badly like when a baby is first getting their teeth. Her heart pounded in her chest hard, dying out her screaming pain. Her vision became crimson, and soon blood was coming out of her eyes like tears. She cried, and Vincent held her hands. She then threw her head into his shoulders and screamed more, squeezing his hands like she was in labor.

Soon enough, it was over. Her heart beated very slowly, Vincent's blood was in her veins. Her face was deadly pale, and her already pointed teeth were larger- especially her canines. Yuffie began to cry silver tears upon Vincent's shoulder as he rocked her back and forth. He had thought their problems were about over before this happened- but now he realized they were just beginning.


	5. Part II If You Truly Loved Me

**A/N: **School's closed due to snow! Yay! This is going to be another short chapter but not as short. Thanks you so much to all the people who reviewed. Especially to **Roaring Flame Cat. **Thanks!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. The book, '**_A Taste of Crimson' _**inspired me to write this.  
**Review Shouts:   
Roaring Flame Cat: **I like that. Let's do it! I never read the play Romeo and Juliet…Thanks muchly though!  
**WyvrenWing: **Yeah, big surprise. I kinda left a little angst or something so…  
**shikaku zetsumei: **Yes, indeed. –evil smirk- It may…  
**Sorceress Fujin: **No! Stop this madness! I updated!  
**generic soda: **No! I want to! –cries- But I updated so poopy on you!  
**Text:  
**Plain  
"Talking"  
_Thoughts  
**Noises  
**_Writing  
**Howls Talking (Dreams)  
-Chaos-**  
**Switching P.O.V.**

**Crimson Bane  
Chapter Five  
Yuffie**

Yuffie continued to cry for a good five minutes before all the shock was over. Now she lay in Vincent's arm, relaxing. Neither of them were really doing anything. Yuffie put her head in chest and Vincent put his head upon her, breathing in her hair.

Vincent took off his head for a moment, and Yuffie looked up at him. Her eyes had changed a little bit to a dark amethyst color. He put his forehead to hers, and she smiled. She leaded in the little space between them and kissed his lips softly. Vincent closed his eyes and deepened their kiss.

**Vincent**

**-You can't take her back now-**

_I still am._

**-WHAT? That would make you a monster! Her mother would find out about her. Sure all the other vampires wouldn't notice, but they would! Vincent!-**

_Since when have you become the saintly one You were the one who tells me to rape the girls- not keep them and have a cute little romance with them! I'm sure I know what to do and what's best she's going back tomorrow._

**-Something's wrong with you Vincent. You were never like this until Yuffie came along. Are you afraid of getting hurt again?-**

_This is business, not my love life. _

**-Fuck you then! I'll just watch you get hurt again. You don't care for my fucking opinions then you can just go fuck yourself.-**

Vincent didn't reply to it, neither did Chaos. He placed his forehead against Yuffie's and looked into her eyes. Her eyes had turned a pretty Amethyst. He just hoped nobody would find out about them.

"I know who you are, Princess Yuffie." Vincent admitted. She looked up at him with fear in her eyes.

"How?"

"Last night when my business came over they mentioned you being missing. I'm not completely oblivious as I may seem."

"You're not going to take me back are you?" Yuffie said in a high-pitched voice. She pulled away from Vincent when he only looked at the ground and didn't reply.

"I thought you weren't like the rest of them. I thought you actually kinda _loved _me. Once again Yuffie Kisaragi is wrong I guess." Yuffie stood up, Vincent did as well. Yuffie turned away form him to hide her tears that were once again falling down her face. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yuffie please-" Vincent put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Yuffie roared, and slapped his cheek. "You just like all the other sick bastards. I ran away because I didn't want General Sephiroth to take away my virginity and I didn't want to marry him and become like my mother. Not because I'm like one of those princesses who run away for no good reason!" Yuffie looked at Vincent and saw the little emotion running through his eyes. "Surprised to hear I'm a virgin?" Yuffie was now surprised at her shaky voice.

"You think I'm a whore?"

"Yuffie… I don't think you're a whore. I never thought you were a whore." He took a step to her. "I don't take people in by random. When I first saw you I thought that you were going to make a difference in my life- or something like that. I had a feeling. And then I fell in love with you. And that is not a lie."

"Love doesn't exist…" Yuffie quoted her mother's words.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't!" Yuffie yelled at the top of her voice. "God dammit, there's no such thing as love at first sight! There's no such thing as _love. _If there was you'd love me and try to protect me from the vampires and werewolves. You'd be with me until the day we both die. And you'd blow up the whole dammed planet and risk your life for me. That's love. But you don't find that anywhere. Sure you say it in your wedding vows. But you don't mean it. I'll go back whenever you plan on taking me, and I'll pretend I'm still pure breed. I'll get married to Sephiroth and I'll throw a fit. I'll wish you could have love die the same way I loved you everyday. He'll grow old and I'll be young forever."

Vincent looked to the floor, clearly guilty.

"You'd better head off to work. It's your fault you were drinking all night." Yuffie said. She walked over to him. She unexpectedly tore off his bloody shirt, revealing dry bloodstains and the deep bite marks on his shoulder. "Go to the store tonight and get yourself some werewolf bite cream. I'm going back to sleep, I think I'll be asleep all day?"

Vincent nodded.

"Fine. I call the coffin during the day. You get it at night. I'm not saying another word to you." Yuffie said, and hurried off to Vincent's room. She shut herself in his coffin, and Vincent put on another shirt.

"Good day, Yuffie." He said as he said every morning before he left. He knew she didn't know it, but he did it anyway.


	6. Part II Nerve Shot

**A/N: **I decided to write another chapter since I might not update tomorrow. So please review!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. The book, '**_A Taste of Crimson' _**inspired me to write this.  
**Review Shouts:  
Starlight-Dagger: **Thanks!  
**Sorceress Fujin: **Yay! The whip stopped Prays  
**generic soda: **lol. You are very strange. Not exactly, but sort of. Whatever works.   
**Text:  
**Plain  
"Talking"  
_Thoughts  
**Noises  
**_Writing  
**Howls Talking (Dreams)  
-Chaos-**  
**Switching P.O.V.**

**Crimson Bane  
Chapter Six  
Yuffie**

That night an hour before Vincent got home, Yuffie finally woke up. She wasn't hungry, it was strange. She was like thirsty- but not that either. It was hard to explain. She would have tried to follow her instincts to fore fill this new need, but she decided not to do anything stupid and just wait for Vincent.

So randomly she walked around the house. She saw Aerith sleeping by the nearly- dead fireplace. Yuffie threw a log in it to keep it alive. Then she decided to explore the house more since it would be her last day. Tomorrow was going to be rise and shine.

Yuffie looked up at the ceiling, noticing things she never did before. She knew her eyesight had gotten better as well. Werewolves had awesome hearing and Vampires awesome eyesight. She was a mix- so she had both. She noticed a small line in the ceiling that wasn't apart of the pattern nor texture.

Yuffie climbed upon the table, and pushed the square. It easily lifted up, and Yuffie set it aside on the floor that was above her. Yuffie griped the side, and threw herself over.

The air was a bit dusty; it seemed nobody had been up here in awhile. The room was medium-sized, about as long as the kitchen and half of the living room. There was a small bed, a small desk, lots of papers, some books lying around, and a window that let in the light. All of the items were dust covered.

As Yuffie walked around, wondering, she let out footsteps in her path like when you're walking through new snow. Yuffie walked over to the desk, and pictured up a picture.

It was Vincent- but with much shorter hair. He had a little bit more skin and was less Gothic. He had his arm around a woman with long curly hair. She had small glasses around brown eyes, and she had much color to her. She wore a lab coat and underneath her arm was some papers. They were both smiling as though they were laughing.

A tear came from Yuffie's eyes, and stained the frame a rich silver. Yuffie wiped it off, cleaning it. She looked at it one last time before putting it back.

Then she took some of the papers randomly scattered across the purple bed sheet. Yuffie wiped off the dust, and swathe words.

July 16, 2601 _(One hundred Years ago)  
_Test subject Valentine is finished. I transported the demon in his mind without damaging anything. I carved numbers into his skin with Clib so they don't heal. I locked him into a coffin to see how long he can go without food for awhile…

"Yuffie?" Vincent asked. Yuffie jumped, and dropped the papers.

"Sorry!" She said, quickly bending down and picked up the papers. "I found this place when I found myself… erm… how do you say it…?"

"Bloodthirsty?"

"Yeah! And I got my mind off it. I was being nosy I'm really sorry."

"How much did you read?"

"Huh?"

"How much did you read?" Vincent asked through his teeth, clearly on the verge of exploding.

"Like the first two words…"

"Bullshit. I've been standing here for about three minutes, watching you. Don't lie to me."

Yuffie's eyes began to water and her cheeks turned red from humiliation and shame. "Sorry…" She whispered.

"Sorry?" Vincent exploded. "You tell me fucking sorry because oh what, you wanted to get your _mind _off of your blood thirst? You went through my personal shit!" He yelled. Yuffie shook. "Whatever." He flung his hands up. He jumped out of the hole carelessly without making a sound.

Yuffie put the papers on the desk and slowly made her way out. She took the wood, and got out. She then replaced it like it wasn't moved. Vincent wasn't anywhere in the kitchen, so Yuffie stayed there. She sat at the table, and looked at her hands.

It must have been thirty minutes before Yuffie even moved she swore she could hear whispering in the living room, but she ignored it. When they got louder, Yuffie thought it was her imagination. Then they became more clear, and Yuffie became curious.

Yuffie opened the door to the living room and saw Vincent and Aerith. Vincent was staring off into the fire, and Aerith was staring at him. She quickly looked at Yuffie, and started to meow.

Aerith walked gracefully to Vincent's room, leaving a space next to Vincent.

Yuffie slowly moved towards Vincent, unsure whether he'd approve or disapprove. Yuffie decided to risk it anyways, she'd messed up and she now wanted to fix it.

Yuffie sat by him in silence.

"I'm really sorry, okay? I didn't mean to disrespect you or make you mad in any way, Vincent. Believe me when I tell you that."

Vincent didn't move or show any response. His crimson orbs stared into the fire.

"Listen to me- please!" Yuffie begged. Tears fell from her cheeks again. "Vincent… please. You've got to listen to me now… I never want to hurt you." Yuffie buried her face into Vincent's stiff shoulder.

"I forgive you." Vincent said unexpectedly. Yuffie didn't reply, but warmed her face into Vincent's shoulder (A/N: Not his hurt one) "I'm sorry for exploding at you. You didn't deserve it."

Yuffie nodded, and turned her face to the fire, warming up her cheeks. "I expect you want an explanation for everything then… The woman you saw in the picture was an ex of mine about one hundred years ago. She was the girlfriend of the man of… experimented on me."

"She cheated on you?" Yuffie questioned. Vincent nodded. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It doesn't pain me recently."

"Good."

"Anyways, the document you found was true… I still have the demon."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means he's in my mind. I can talk to him mentally, and he can control my body if he would like to…"

**-That's damn right.-**

"The experiment was very painful," Vincent closed his eyes, remembering the unwanted memory. "The document doesn't say everything that happened. I have the metal arm because he cut my real one off while I was still awake. I wasn't numbed either."

"That must've hurt," Yuffie picture Vincent's arm disconnected form his body.

"Indeed."

It was silent for awhile. Yuffie cuddled closely to Vincent, and Vincent held Yuffie in his arms. "I'm sorry again about me yelling at you," Vincent apologized.

"Stop apologizing! You'll drive me batty."

"Fine… Are you still bloodthirsty?"

"Yeah."

"So'm I. Let's go."

---  
**Vincent**

Yuffie and Vincent prowled through the dark forest. Yuffie changed into her wolf from, and crouched low to the ground next to Vincent.

Vincent was going to alert Yuffie of the bear not too far from them. Yuffie prepared herself, as Vincent did as well.

Yuffie pounced, and clawed her way on the bear's stomach. The bear roared, and Yuffie bit into it's skin, tearing it. Vincent jumped, and clawed at the bear's neck. He landed on it's shoulder. He jumped backwards, landing behind the large bear. Vincent then hopped on it's back, reached into the bear's chest, and ripped out its heart.

The bear stumbled for a moment before landing on its belly.

"That was fun."

"Yes… I haven't had a big kill in awhile."

"Hmmm…"


	7. Part II Pain Burns In Thy Mistake

**A/N: **I hope you all liked his chapter! Thank you so much for all mky reviewers!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. The book, '**_A Taste of Crimson' _**inspired me to write this.  
**Review Shouts:  
Roaring Flame Cat: **Lol. How strange. I don't believe in love either. My mother doesn't really care. But your idea is awesome though I changed it a bit (As you'll see as you read).  
**Sorceress Fujin: **NOOO! I knew it wouldn't last!  
**generic soda: **Aww, you won't be able to review! Poopy. That sucks. Ah well, you'd better review hen you get internet back!  
**Text:  
**Plain  
"Talking"  
_Thoughts  
**Noises  
**_Writing  
**Howls Talking (Dreams)  
-Chaos-**  
**Switching P.O.V.**

**Crimson Bane  
Chapter Seven  
Yuffie**

The next morning was quiet. Yuffie packed a few things and left the rest there. Vincent got his black chocobo ready for the five hour ride back to the castle.

"Meet me outside when you're done," Vincent told Yuffie when she was finishing packing, Yuffie nodded, then resumed. When she was finished, she buckled Vincent's cape around her, keeping her body warmth together. The cloak smelled a lot like him, making her feel safe. The redness of it reminded her of his once smile. Perhaps if she had it with her forever, she'd remember a time when she was last happy?

Yuffie walked to the door after saying good-bye to Aerith. The cat meowed longingly as if saying, 'stay here'. Yuffie wiped the tears on her cheeks, and noticed a gin on the table.

Yuffie walked over to it, and examined it. It wasn't like she was ever going to see him again…

Yuffie took it, and hid it in her bag. She walked over to the door, and met Vincent at his chocobo…

**At The Castle **

Yuffie climbed off the chocobo gracefully. "Do you want you cloak back?" She giggled. He said nothing, but moved his head.

"Yuffie, when all the chaos is over, run away and find me in the forest. I'll wait for you… I promise." Vincent said sadly. His voice trailed with a little hope for her.

"What chaos?"

"You'll find out soon enough. I love you."

"I love you too,'" Yuffie said. Surprisingly she didn't cry. Maybe it was because she had cried a lot on the past week. Or it was because they _would _see each other again.

"I'll wait for you!" He called to her and his chocobo began to run at full speed back to the cabin. Yuffie watched as he disappeared in the distance.

She sighed, and picked up her green traveling bag that Vincent gave her. Yuffie was in short shorts, a small tee, knee-high hiking boots, and a few bracelets. Her mother wouldn't approve, but right now she wanted to make her mother angrier then she was now.

**Inside The Castle**

"Yuffie! You're home!" Her mother's voice rang wearily throughout the room they were both in. Her mother ran up and squeezed Yuffie before pulling back. "I was so worried about you? What happened?"

"I ran away, mother."

"Foolishness! Somebody kidnapped you and then brainwashed you. We must continue the wedding tomorrow. I'll tell Sephiroth about your return. Meanwhile," her mother's cold nagging came back. "You'll change into something suitable. Are you still virgin?"

"Yes, mother…" Yuffie said bitterly.

"Thank god," She said with a wink that sickened Yuffie. "Return to your room and I'll send slaves up. I'm so glad you still have your beautiful hair!" _That's all she cares about. Your beauty… Vincent cared so much more, _The voice said.

"May I see father?" Yuffie closed her eyes, closing the voice to trying and calm her bitterness.

"Of course, dear."

"Thank you," Yuffie said. "I'll return to my room then…" Yuffie said, and dragged her feet up the stairs of the grand hall. She entered her room where everything was perfectly white. It was sickening. Her bed was perfectly made, and the sun shone upon it.

"_In a few day's time you'll hardly be able to stand the sunlight. I suggest you use sunglasses," _Vincent's voice said in her memory of the ride back.

"Alright…"

"Yuffie! You don';t know how much I missed you!" Yuffie's cheerful father said from the doorway. He ran up and hugged her tightly, making it so it was hard to breathe. "I was so worried about you Yuffie, what happened?"

"I ran away, father," Yuffie's eyes were unable to meet his. Her father had always been there when she needed him, so she felt guilty.

"I understand. I was the same way when I was young and was going to get married to my first wife. Sephiroth is a nice man, you'll like him."

_Not as nice as Vincent._

"That's good father."

Several slave girls entered the room. "Well," He chuckled, "I'll leave you to your business."

**Meanwhile at the cabin…  
Vincent**

Vincent entered his house, and immediately he knew something was wrong. First of all his gun was missing. Second, there were several chocobos and Cloud's bike in the front.

When Vincent went into the living room, he knew everybody. Several vampires from "the circle" were there. Ones such as Reno, Rude, Rufus, Ellena, Tseng, Cloud, Tifa, and Barret. Then there were several ferocious werewolves that belonged to the vampire-supportive clan called 'Lamia'.

"Vincent, where is she?" Cloud asked coldly. Tifa looked at him as if saying 'Run while you can'.

"Who?"

"The princess, you dumbass. Don't play fucking stupid with me!" One of the wolves yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Her scent is practically painted on the walls, you can't lie!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. It's only been me and A… my cat."

"A… A who?" The wolf snapped again.

"My cat, Aerith."

"Cloud grunted. Vincent and Cloud shared long cold stares, and Vincent didn't realize one of the wolves sneak up behind him. Suddenly, his hands were tied tightly behind his back; his mouth was covered by duck tape, and they had him played in his, hands and he couldn't do anything about it.

**The next day  
Yuffie**

Yuffie stood in front of the mirror and thought to herself. It was only thirty minutes until the wedding. Only thirty-five minutes until she says her 'I dos' and kisses Sephiroth.

Yuffie's dress had feathers over it, and had no sleeves, thank god. It was still very tight, unfortunately. (A/N: Like Yuna's dress in ffx). She had a large diamond in the middle of her chest that was clear and cross shaped. It was very heavy- even with her new super strength. White gloves surrounded the lower half of her arm and her hand delicately, making her look even more delicate. Yuffie's hair was up in a bun, and a white veil was placed upon her head.

Yuffie picked up the gun that was carved with the name '_Death Penalty'. _She examined it, then quickly hid it behind her back when someone opened the door unexpectedly.

"Hello, princess," The familiar voice said. Sephiroth smiled at her in tux.

"Did you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Yuffie asked trying to make him go away.

"Hmm…" He thought, and took a few steps towards her. Quickly, he grabbed Yuffie's hands and took the Death Penalty out of her hands. "What were you trying to do you, kill me? I think not. Your blood smells a vampire, and those bite marks are noticeable for a vampire. So that must make you a half breed now, eh? Your mother and father tried ot blame me for your disappearance, you brat, and almost cancelled the wedding. That's not going to happen, understand me?" Sephiroth squeezed Yuffie's wrists in death grip. She gasped in horror, and tried not to scream or yell.

"You're… hurting… me…" Yuffie looked at the powerful man straight in the eyes bravely.

Sephiroth let go, and Yuffie took her wrists back. Sephiroth flung the weapon onto the bed, and Yuffie looked below, stubbornly not moving.

Sephiroth brought his fingers to her chin, and made her look up at him. "I got big plans. I can't wait until your in a little suit feeding me rich blood through your-"

"Ha. We'll just see about that. At least when we took over we didn't make little whores out of every girl!"

"Just you, my dear," His fingers moved down to the vampire bite.

"Who's your master?"

"I will never tell you."

"Oh, a snake. I like snakes…"

"Mam- sir. We're ready to start when you are." A maid interrupted.

"Alright, I'm coming," He told the maid. She nodded, and left the room. "Don't even think about leaving." Sephiroth threatened Yuffie. He grabbed the gun and shoved it into his pocket. He nodded, and left the bride alone.

**Later...**

Yuffie looked into Sephiroth MAKO changing eyes as she said her vowels that she had to repeat as the priest told them to her. She glanced past Sephiroth to his Best something she didn't bother to know, and noticed the many similarities. Yuffie had heard his name before… Kadaj? Who knows…

"Sephiroth, do you take this woman to by your wife?"

"I do."

"And Yuffie, do you take this man to be your husband?"

Yuffie stared at Sephiroth for a moment, completely traced by his changing eyes. He scared her. She wanted ot say no…

"I do," Came out of her mouth completely uncontrolled. _No! NO! _

"Are there any objections?" The preacher asked looking around the room.

"You may kiss the bride," He said. Sephiroth moved the cloth in front of Yuffie's face, and bent down to her height. He lightly kissed her- but she hated it. He was nothing compared to Vincent's soft touch.

He pulled, away, and looked around the room. He grabbed Yuffie's wrists forcefully, and his vampire friends in the crowd and in the wedding pulled out weapons of all sorts. "No longer do Werewolves rule this world, but we vampires own you people. You are now our slaves."

"It was a trick..." Yuffie's mother said in defeat.

"Noo!" Yuffie's father yelled, and hit a man, knocking him down. He began to transform when a loud bullet shot, and hit his head killing him.

"Father!" Yuffie cried out, and tried running to him. Sephiroth gripped her harder and she fell down to her knees.

Then the burning came.

"AHHH!" Yuffie screamed painfully as the cross on her chest began to burn her skin with it's holy. "Get it off! Get it off!"

Sephiroth pulled Yuffie back up, and ripped the necklace off. Her chest was now scarred. "Vampires, take the werewolves into the dungeons hostage. Capture as many as you possibly can- GO!"

**

* * *

Okay! I want to write more, but I have to go to bed. I didn't do exactly as I planned, a bit different but it still is working out. Mwuahaha! Please review!**


	8. Part III Slice Your Throat

**A/N:** I love cliffhangers! And I left you for two days! Hahaha. Later, You get five points if you guess who the woman is! REVIEW!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. The book, '**_A Taste of Crimson' _**inspired me to write this.  
**Review Shouts:  
WyvrenWing: **No! Don't die… I need you to review… lol. Thanks!  
**Sorceress Fujin: **No whip! No whip! Updated! See?  
**DemonSurfer: **Thanks for your many reviews. Very helpful and… interesting lol. I don't I've read either of those, but it sounds interesting. Reno would make a very sexy vampire in my opinion, but that's just fan girl talk soo…  
**Magy: **I don't know… I was writing all night then I had to go to bed so I just decided t update!  
**Starlight-Dagger: **I know, he was a groovy old man! Lol. But his death is an important part in the plot further on!  
**shikaku zetsumi: **Thanks! I have tons planned for this that is going to be very surprising!  
**FinalFantasyFangirl: **I hate cliffies too… but I love writing them. No biggie!  
**generic soda: **Oh! I do that SO much… I didn't realize that thanks for telling me. I hate moving as well, I moved last May and it sucked bug time cuz I couldn't update and the guys were LATE coming to install our internet. I was so mad… anyways, I hope you review this chapter before I update again!  
**carly: **Oh! I knew it! I couldn't come up with it. I love corsets as well, thanks for telling me what they were called lol. What couples do you like?  
**Text:  
**Plain  
"Talking"  
_Thoughts  
**Noises  
**_Writing  
**Howls Talking (Dreams)  
-Chaos-**  
**Switching P.O.V.**

**Crimson Bane  
Chapter Eight  
Yuffie**

Sephiroth pulled Vincent's gun out of his pocket and aimed it at Yuffie's forehead. Yuffie trembled with fear as she couldn't escape. She closed her eyes and waited for the blow.

"I'm not going to kill you, idiot." Sephiroth grumbled. He didn't remove the gun, but tugged at Yuffie's wrist as he led her through the doors of the church where other vampires were leading Yuffie's friends and family.

The vampires lead their hostages to the right down to the dungeon, Sephiroth lead Yuffie to the left, to her room. He threw her across the room like a rag doll, and she landed painfully on her back against the bed.

Sephiroth threw off his coat, and Yuffie watched in horror as he began to unbutton his shirt. Yuffie put her palm on her scar, and felt the stinging come, and felt thick blood on her palm. She took her palm away slowly, and saw her hand covered with it. And when she saw it…. She wanted to lick it. She was… bloodthirsty. Yuffie looked up at Sephiroth who looked back at her. She looked at his vein which wasn't pulsing- it was dead. But she knew Sephiroth must have been an old vampire. Which old vampires, she knew had tons of blood in their veins from their kills.

Yuffie got to her knees, and walked to Sephiroth. She seemed to be in a trance, she _felt _like she was in a trance. She touched his now bare shoulder, and she met his eyes. Lust to hunger.

Yuffie moved her fingers to lock the door, she picked up the key on the desk behind Sephiroth, and put it into the keyhole, and turned it. Then she moved her lips to his cheek, and began to kiss him softly. Sephiroth was very surprised; he thought this was going to be more like a rape. However, he enjoyed either one. Yuffie moved down to his neck, and began to kiss him roughly, softly biting him. Sephiroth patted her head, clearly enjoying it.

Not for long.

While Sephiroth was caught up in the act, Yuffie reached to the desk, and picked up a knife. A cross-shaped knife that was made out of pure silver. Supposed to be used for emergency, her father would tell her.

_Avenge his death, _The voice told her. _Avenge him…_

Yuffie pulled away, and glided the knife to Sephiroth's neck quickly. The knife cut cleanly, blood began to pour from his deep cut like a waterfall, and stained his shirt a deep red. He began to choke like a cat coughing up a hairball. His face became even more deadly pale, a corpse that had lost a lot of blood pale.

Sephiroth sank to his knees weakly, and as he did he picked up the gun on the floor, and shakily turned it to Yuffie. Yuffie changed into a wolf, and dodged a bullet. She charged through the glass windows (breaking them as she did so), and jumped to go off the balcony. As she jumped, Sephiroth shot again and hit her shoulder blade. Yuffie showed no pain, but focused on getting back to Vincent.

She ran as fast as she could, blood began to stain her white coat. She followed the chocobo's path, hoping it would take her to him…

**Later at Vinnie's Cabin  
Yuffie**

When Yuffie came to the cabin, she was close to fainting. The shot in her back hurt intensely and running as fast as you could for who knows how long really gets to you after awhile!

"Vinnie!" Yuffie called as she changed into her human form. She ran up to the cabin, opening the door as she did so. She leaned against it for support, and looked around. Nothing. "Vinnie…" She called as she fell to the ground.

A woman walked into the room, and Yuffie's eyes began to blur…


	9. Part III Not Even Half Of It

**A/N:** Thanks for all my reviews. I love you people so much! –Hugs- Anyway, I'm putting a little bit of a crossover in this. The worlds are much like in Kingdom Hearts, but aren't very important until a little later on. Yuffie's trying to save Vincent now… REVIEW!  
**P.S.) **Don't watch the movie 'Elizabethtown', it's boring as heck!  
**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot. The book, '**_A Taste of Crimson' _**inspired me to write this.  
**Review Shouts:  
WyvrenWing: **Yeah! Go Yuffie… lol.  
**Sorceress Fujin: **Noo… Well.. That would be a good idea, but nooo….  
**LoserKid05: **Thanks! Cookie for you! I take it as you're a Vinnie fan? Lol. Vincent plushie for you!  
**Avathar: **Thanks! You guessed 50 of it! Good job… lol  
**Shikaku zetsumei: **Hmm… Sephiroth's not dead. In this story you have to burn the bodies. But he's hurt. Thanks, I'll try to!  
**Starlight-Dagger: **I love cliffies, don't you? Lol. Thanks!  
**Text:  
**Plain  
"Talking"  
_Thoughts  
**Noises  
**_Writing  
**Howls Talking (Dreams)  
-Chaos-**  
**Switching P.O.V.**

**Crimson Bane  
Chapter Nine  
Yuffie**

**Yuffie stood in the endless field on black roses, thunder was above her and surrounded a woman violently. **

**Somehow Yuffie needed to get to her, she need to rescue her. Yuffie ran to her, but thunder struck her, and made Yuffie fly back, cracking her neck as she did so…**

_**Pop!**_

The fire popped loudly in Yuffie's ears as she opened her eyes. She stared at the fire for a moment, before looking around her. She noticed she was in Vincent's cabin, and she smiled, thinking everything that had happened was just a nightmare.

Yuffie looked down at herself, and saw the wedding dress. Her eyes widened.

"It's okay," A woman's voice said from a distance. "You're safe. My name is Tifa."

"Where's Vincent?" Yuffie demanded.

"I don't know," She looked away from Yuffie, and to the floor.

"Sure you do," Yuffie said coldly.

"He was kidnapped for keeping you here yesterday when he got back."

---

Yuffie ran out of the cabin, and out into the cold. She hugged Vincent's cape around her, and looked for any transportation.

A motorcycle was parked nearby with the keys still in it. Yuffie smiled, and then hopped on it. She turned the keys, and followed her instincts to use it.

This time her instincts were better. Yuffie zoomed through the snow-covered forest quickly, following several unknown scents as she did. She met at a lake, and began to go across it when she felt a pain in her skin.

Her skin ripped for some unknown reason, like stretch marks only blood began to pour from the many scars ripping across her stomach, arms, neck, and legs. Her head began to hurt violently, pounding hard.

Yuffie got thrown off course, and let go of the motorcycle. She turned, and she fell off. The bike scraped against the ice, and Yuffie fell into the thin ice, crashing through.

Yuffie struggled to keep to the surface, but she didn't know how to swim. She slowly sank; air bubbles escaped form her mouth. She watched as it got darker around her, colder, and colder. Her body stung, and she couldn't breathe. Yuffie's eyes drifted close as she fell asleep under the freezing water…

---

**Somewhere Over The Rainbow…  
One Day Earlier  
?**

"Sir, I've found something interesting you might want to take a look at," A young man in his mid twenties said to his boss bravely as he entered the dark room. He had a thin folder in his hands, and he took a deep breath, hoping his master would like what he had.

"What is it?" His master snapped.

"Mr. Sinister, (A/N: Take a guess on who he's from! Whomever guesses gets thirty points!) It's a girl from World Seven. As you know there it is the dark supernatural world, right? There are Werewolves, Vampires, Fallen Angels, Demons, and some wiled thrillers-"

"Get to the point."

"Well, sir… scientists have been trying to get a mix breed for awhile now. We finally found a girl who is a mix of three, and she is the daughter of the Great Dame Alfa."

"Which breeds?" Mr. Sinister asked, now interested.

"Werewolf, Vampire and Demon I believe."

Mr. Sinister came form the dark corner of the room into the light where you could see his body. "What is your name?"

"Gilbert Huntsman, sir…"

"Mr. Huntsman, do you know of a man named Dr. Hojo?"

"I believe I've heard it from somewhere, sir."

"Good. I'm going to write him a letter, he lives in World Seven. If he kidnaps the young girl, then I could make a deal and I could experiment on her and maybe even use her for my own needs. Maybe finally take over with Apocalypse and rule the world…" Mr. Sinister thought about his scheme. "It would be brilliant. You will be awarded for this, Mr. Huntsman."


End file.
